


【金东】鳞片（中）

by EthanLi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanLi/pseuds/EthanLi





	【金东】鳞片（中）

到宿舍可能有一两点，刚进门就听见哗哗的水声，拍拍卫生间的门“东子？还没睡呢？”没人答应。“东子？”“东子！李鹤东！”喊了几声还是没人答应，谢金试着扳动门把手，没锁，推开门，李鹤东泡在浴缸里，花洒开着，地上泡了一层水，浴缸边上放着几个空酒瓶，浮了了一地烟头和烟灰。鳞片在赤裸的胸膛上若隐若现。人衣服脱的一干二净，两条腿好像上的鳞片已经完全长成，似乎有黏连的迹象，而正当中的性器则直直的立起，还有几滴前列腺液挂在铃口上。人闭着双眼，皱着眉头，手不安分的抓着浴缸的边缘。

　　谢金眸色加深，伸手关了花洒，这让李鹤东嘴里嘀咕了几声，谢金试图要说些什么，这时候才发现自己嗓子的干涩，努力汇聚唾液咽了下去，声音回荡在寂静且空旷的浴室里，大概是他这辈子吞咽最响的一次。

　　李鹤东正在梦里，被谢金唾骂的体无完肤，耳边突然传来一声不大却清晰的声音，他不知道是什么，却本能的追随而去，睁开眼，是谢金在蒸汽中不甚鲜明的脸。这时才发现自己赤身裸体，想要去遮挡，但可能是梦里的辱骂让他生出了一股子破罐破摔的念头，说出来，接受辱骂，抹去希望。于是本来要遮挡的手颤抖着去够浴缸边的烟，捻起来才发现已经被泡湿了，啧了一声，揉搓着湿透了的香烟，抬头看着谢金“谢爷，我这需要您帮个忙，来上我怎么样？”

　　谢金摘了眼镜，像猛兽般跃进浴缸，水花跃溅，两人的躯体透过谢金湿透的衣服相贴。水温不高，李鹤东的皮肤因为在空气中暴露了太久而变得寒冷，一下子被炽热的人搂住，不由得打了个激灵。谢金粗暴且蛮不讲理的咬上李鹤东的唇，完全失了他往日的冷静。有力的手指从湿透的发向下滑，摸到了有些细小鳞片的后颈，这是谢金第一次触摸到李鹤东的鳞片，细腻，光滑，摩擦过指腹的时候无比诱人。李鹤东不自觉的向人怀抱里靠近，手勾着谢金的脖子，金链子卡在指缝中，迫切的吞咽谢金的唾液，本以为能借此恢复理智，没成想却成了最烈的春药，点燃了整个人。

　　李鹤东第一次见这么疯的谢金，全无准备只能仰着头被动的接受，突然被从水中捞出来，被谢金面朝墙按在了墙壁上。谢金舔着唇，一口咬在在了人肩头的墨色纹身上，长腿分开了人布满鳞片的下肢，膝盖恶意的顶弄人脆弱的囊袋，手顺着腰背滑下，覆上饱满的臀，用力揉捏，满意的听到人把头埋在手臂里发出情欲的闷哼。手指分开人的臀瓣，去触摸隐秘的穴口，穴口竟然也长了薄薄的一层鳞片，但却柔软而且……敏感。在手指倒着拨弄了一下鳞片时，身下的人就像是离了水的鱼身体剧烈的跳动，前端在没有任何抚慰的情况下，抽搐着射了出来。喉口中发出了一声带着惊人媚意的叫喊“谢金……你……艹！”骂了一声，然后把腕子塞进口中，只在嘴角泄露出丝丝冷气。谢金的手指绕到身前，抹了把白浊，借着润滑，伸进了一根手指。里面的肠肉则完全不同于李鹤东面上的冷硬，火热的可怕，包裹着他的手指，几乎是失去了理智，第二根手指就顺着插了进去，李鹤东忍不住骂了出来“谢金我操你大爷的，轻点。”谢金没有说话，低着头去舔吻人的耳根颈侧，手指在穴中勾动，微微撑开穴肉，某个瞬间，指尖碰到一块偏硬的地带，人臀部明显的收紧，露出来两个性感的臀窝。了然的用力去按压，让人发出低哑的喘息。炽热的性器紧密的贴在李鹤东的腰臀上，李鹤东难耐的感受着性器微小的挪动，深深喘了几口，摆动臀部，迫不及待的想让人进来。于是挨了一掌，这让他的脸迅速涨红，还没来得及说点什么，性器就抵在穴口，微微顶撞开括约肌，李鹤东紧张的吞吐人的龟头，给人带来快感。

　　“你……啊……”催促的话说到嘴边，被人粗暴的冲撞逼迫成一声变调的呻吟。谢金沉默着，一手扶着人的腰，一手伸到身前，去揉搓人早就因为瓷砖的冰凉而立起的乳头。此时带着疼痛的快感反而更能激起人的性欲，李鹤东只觉得下身仿佛要被撑裂，充实的火热还有这个是谢金这种认识让他更加兴奋，更别提谢金每次顶撞的都能勾起穴口旁边的柔软鳞片，李鹤东腿软到站不稳，手扶着墙，几乎是坐在谢金的性器上。于是便进的更深，深深的插进去，似乎留恋其中的温度，抽出来不到一半，再次深入，浴室中回响着皮肉啪啪的撞击声和两人低沉粗重的喘息。

　　谢金咬着李鹤东肩头的纹身，留下一个深深带着血痕的牙印。性器抽出来，撸动了几下，射在了人的臀上。李鹤东也咬着牙，抚慰着自己的性器 发泄了出来。

　　两人平复着呼吸，谢金后退一步，李鹤东转过来，踉跄了一下，谢金伸手去扶，被挡开了。谢金嘶哑着嗓子，说出来他进浴室以后的第一句话“李鹤东，今天要是进来的是另一个人，你也让他帮忙吗？”

　　“呵呵”鼻腔里哼出不屑的声音，李鹤东闪烁的双眼一下子暗了下去，低下头，湿润的发遮住了发红的眼睛“可不是嘛谢爷，谁成想碰着您了，下次我就是自己烧死在这儿，我他妈都不会开口求您一句。”说完，当着谢金的面，清理自己狼藉的身体“您也不知道带个套，不怕我以前跟什么不干不净的人干过？”洗完，没再看一眼站在一旁有些狼狈的谢金，身上的鳞片全都褪去，带着一身干净的肌肤，走出了浴室。

　　谢金呆愣的看着人走了出去，发胶早就失了作用，伸手呼噜了一把脸，拿过洗漱台上的眼镜，一看手机，已经五点多块天亮了，脑子里乱哄哄的“幸好明天只有晚场”“东子明天能行吗”“好像留了很多印记”“不会要被停场吧”但是只有一个想法久久的盘旋在他的脑海里“东子，真的会找另一个人吗？”


End file.
